ALGÚN DÍA LO CONSEGUIRÁS
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Stan estaba muy molesto y desesperado y sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento ¿Por qué? ¡Porque tiene enormes ganas de cogerse a Wendy! y por más que insiste, ella no lo quiere hacer, pero él no se rendirá y seguirá insistiendo hasta conseguirlo ¿pero lo conseguirá? descúbranlo aquí. fic dedicado a Coyote Smith por su cumpleaños.
1. ¡Por poco y lo Consigue!

**ALGÚN DÍA LO CONSEGUIRÁS**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo otro fic especial como el de JAMÁS LO OLVIDARÉ pero no en el sentido de que sea una historia retorcida, sino en el sentido de que esto está dedicado a alguien que cumple años y ese alguien es… (Como siempre, oigan música de tambores XD)**

**¡COYOTE SMITH! (Se soplan espanta suegras, se tira confeti y se prenden fuegos artificiales XD) Pues sí, hago esta historia en honor a él ya que cumple el 25 de Enero y como es uno de mis mejores amigos, le hice esta historia en su honor y tiene algo que de seguro a muchas personas les gustará Cof Cof Lime Cof Cof.**

**Así que comencemos. Como ya se ha dicho varias veces, South Park no es mío es de la pareja de baile conformada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Para las personas fanáticas del Style, les digo que la paciencia es una virtud ;D) pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

Para la mayoría de personas del pueblo, este era el inicio de un día cualquiera común y corriente, siempre y cuando no ocurra alguna que otra calamidad como invasiones extraterrestres, ataques de zombis o monstruos mutantes, gigantescos robots o dioses oscuros Lovecraftianos destruyendo edificios como si estuvieran hechos de cartón; entre otras de las miles de locuras que han ocurrido en South Park y como nada ha pasado, la vida sigue con relativa normalidad y aburrimiento.

Sobre todo para la población estudiantil al tener que comenzar otra puta y mierdera jornada de clases aguantando pendejadas que no les va a servir cuando sean mayores. Aunque para cierta persona, esta rutina era una verdadera tortura y esa persona es…

-Oye Stan ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Kyle a su mejor amigo que tiene un humor de perros.

-No pasa nada, Kyle- le respondió bruscamente el pelinegro cerrando violentamente la puerta de su casillero sacudiéndolo violentamente y estremeciendo al pelirrojo.

-¿En serio?- arqueó la ceja derecha al hacer esa pregunta de forma retórica a lo que el pelinegro soltó un suspiro de frustración para luego gruñir un poco apretando los dientes.

-Sí, en serio. Ahora déjame en paz y no sigas jodiendo- dicho esta advertencia se alejó a pasos pesados del judío que también soltó un suspiro, solo que el suyo de fastidio para luego seguirlo.

Cuando los súper amigos estaban en su salón de clases junto con sus amigos y compañeros pasaba lo de siempre, la mayoría de ellos le prestaba cero atención a lo que su viejo y maricón profesor, el señor Garrison, les trataba de "enseñar".

Pero la razón por la que Stan no le prestaba atención y estaba tan cascarrabias, era muy profunda. Se trata de algo que lo ha estado carcomiendo en cuerpo mente y alma desde hace bastante rato y que no sabe por cuánto más tiempo podrá resistir.

-Ah cielos…- susurró sobándose la mano derecha que por alguna razón tiene unas varias ampollas y luego de tronarse los dedos y la muñeca, vio a su novia Wendy que estaba hablando de algún tema con Bebe de forma muy animada -Wendy… Cómo me gustaría poder…- se empezó a sobar su zona íntima sin importarle estar rodeado por los demás chicos y chicas.

-Joven Marsh, si tantas ganas tiene de jalarse el fideo ¿No le convendría ir al baño de chicos a bajarse las ganas en lugar de bajárselas en el salón de clases?- el viejo Garrison le llamó la atención al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y más porque se notaba un "leve" bulto en los pantalones del pelinegro.

-¡OH MIERDA!- grito muy avergonzado llevándose ambas manos a esa zona para enseguida irse corriendo del curso mientras que algunos de sus amigos y compañeros se morían de la risa, en especial Kenny y Cartman, y otros parecían morirse de la vergüenza, en este caso Kyle y Wendy.

-"Sabía que tarde o temprano se le iba a salir de control ¡Pero no pensé que fuera esa manera!"- pensó el judío que se había tapado la cara que estaba tan roja como su cabello.

En la hora del almuerzo, los estudiantes de Garrison estaban reunidos en una mesa, comiendo y hablando del "pequeño" incidente que le pasó al menor de los Marsh.

-Esa estuvo buena Marsh, no hay nada más divertido y que alegre mejor el aburrido ambiente estudiantil que un alumno al que se le vuela el pajarito- Craig le hizo burla haciendo que muchos de los demás chicos enseguida rieran a carcajadas como pasó en el salón de clases.

-¡CÁLLATE CRAIG!- le mandó a callar Stan a lo que el otro pelinegro le hizo su característica seña.

-Supongo que entonces no nos vas a decir la razón por la que te dio cipote erección ¿Correcto?- le preguntó Damien con sorna a lo que el chico del pompón rojo estuvo por decirle que tenía razón y que ese asunto no le era de la incumbencia de nadie.

-¿No será por qué cómo tienes muchísimas ganas de cogerte a Wendy y no lo has logrado, te dan erecciones como esa?- le preguntó Kenny sonriendo de forma pícara haciendo que se sonrojara como lo hizo ante la pregunta de Craig y causando muchas risas también.

-¡TU TAMBIÉN TE CALLAS KENNY!- le gritó de igual manera.

-¿Para qué lo niegas Marsh? Si es la pura verdad y nada más que la verdad; no puedes controlar por más tiempo la inmensas ganas que tienes de clavársela bien duro a tu noviecita- Tucker se siguió burlando de él.

-Y eso sin mencionar que estás en una etapa de tu vida en la que las hormonas fluyen en tu cuerpo como la lava ardiente de un volcán en erupción- Kenny también se siguió burlando de él.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Stan golpeó fuertemente la mesa mientras se paraba ya bastante encabronado.

-¡Cálmate Stan!- le pidió Kyle poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que recobrara la compostura -no te dejes molestar por las tonterías que estos idiotas dicen- ante esas palabras Craig también le mostró el dedo medio y Kenny se encogió de hombros riendo un poco.

-Pero ellos tienen toda la razón…- Stan agachó la cabeza volviendo a su asiento -es que Wendy tiene un culo tan… y un par de tetas que…- fantaseó cerrando y abriendo las manos de forma lenta mientras se le salía un chorro de babas y parecía estar por salírsele un poco de sangre de la nariz.

-Dan ganas de cogérsela hasta el cansancio ¿Correcto?- terminó de hablar Kenny en su lugar sonriendo sin vergüenza alguna y otra vez los demás rieron.

-Exactamente…- Stan en vez de molestarse como las veces anteriores, le siguió la corriente poniendo los codos encima de la mesa y apoyando su cara en sus manos soltando un suspiro.

-"No lo culpo, nosotros en muchísimas ocasiones nos hemos jalado la verga pensando en esa linda puta calenturienta"- comentó Caos en la mente de Butters de forma lujuriosa haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Por eso tienes la mano derecha llena de cayos, por masturbarte tantas veces pensando en ella- Damien señaló la extremidad que mencionó y Stan solamente asintió con la cabeza aún con la mirada perdida, para luego soltar un suspiro sin dejar de sonreír estúpidamente.

-Como sigas así, tendrás una gran mano peluda como la de un gorila- otra vez Kenny le hizo burla.

-"Si eso fuera verdad, nosotros ya tendríamos la nuestra de esa forma desde hace mucho"- Caos de nuevo hizo uno de sus comentarios de pésimo gusto avergonzando de nuevo a Butters **(NA: ¡Mesa para dos! XD)**

-Pero por más que me siga dando placer ¡No me puedo quitar las ganas de tirarme a Wendy! Es tan frustrante…- Stan se puso tan energúmeno como lo estaba cuando Kyle le habló.

-Si tan urgido estas hippie ¿Por qué no solamente se la entierras y ya?- le preguntó el culón como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para luego darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-¡Ese es el puto problema! Le pedido hacerlo tantas veces… ¡PERO SIEMPRE SE NIEGA! Por temor a quedar embarazada o quedar contagiada de alguna enfermedad o algo así. Es por eso que me la he jalado tantas veces pensando en ella…- lamentó luego de exasperarse otra vez.

-Sí, nada es mejor que cogerse a una chica de verdad que estarse dando con manuela todo el tiempo- Kenny hizo un chasquido con la lengua negando con la cabeza -pero si tan necesitado estas… yo te puedo conseguir unas chicas que con mucho gusto te bajaran las ganas y calmaran ese pésimo humor que tienes…- le ofreció de nuevo sonriendo como todo un pillín descarado.

-"¿Por qué diablos no nos hace esa clase de ofrecimiento también?"- preguntó la voz gutural en la cabeza de Butters haciendo que por tercera vez se avergonzara mientras que los demás rieron de nuevo por las palabras del rubio de la capucha anaranjada.

-¿Qué cosas dices Kenny? ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! Si hiciera algo como eso ¡Wendy me arrancaría los huevos y me los metería por el culo!- Stan se aterró al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Y cuando esa vagina con patas se encabrona, es peor que la puta madre de Kyle cuando no le llega el periodo- Kyle enseguida se encabronó cuando Cartman dijo ese pésimo chiste.

-A ti te consta totalmente ya que aún tienes las cicatrices que ella te dejó cuando te molió a golpes luego de que te burlaras del cáncer de seno, mojón gordo idiota- ahora fue Eric el que se enojó al recordar esa vieja herida y los dos empezaron a discutir como siempre.

-¿Y bien Stan? ¿Qué harás respecto a Wendy?- le preguntó Kenny ignorando la pelea de sus otros dos amigos -¿Te seguirás dando con la hermana de la zurda o seguirás tratando de cogértela?- Stan soltó un suspiro para luego tomarse el puente de la nariz.

-Sí ella no quiere no la puedo obligar… pero eso no evitará que siga insistiéndole día y noche hasta que la logre convencer- el rubio sonrió orgulloso por la aptitud que estaba tomando Stan.

El tiempo pasaba y por más que Stan trataba de ligarse a Wendy de forma directa o indirecta ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez mosqueándolo más y más y si su mano derecha pudiera hablar, estaría gritando por piedad y misericordia.

Pero parece que le llegó su oportunidad de oro cuando sus padres y Shelli fueron a visitar a la tía Regla, lo que significaba que tendría toda la casa para él solito… con Wendy cuando ella lo fuera a visitar para hacer tareas escolares.

Ahí estaban los dos, en el cuarto del pelinegro. La chica acostada boca abajo en la cama de Stan escribiendo algo en su libreta y él estaba sentado en el piso al lado de ella también escribiendo algo, pero no tenía muchas ganas que digamos.

-Ah cielos…- susurró ella incorporándose y sentándose en el colchón.

-¿Pasa algo, Wendy?- le preguntó el chico parándose del suelo y sentándose a su lado.

-Estos ejercicios de aritmética… son más difíciles de lo que pensé- se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-No te preocupes, tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco; estoy seguro de que lograras resolverlos- le aseguró sonriéndole y poniéndole la mano derecha en su espalda.

-Gracias Stan, pero tratar de resolver estos problemas tan difíciles es algo que me estresa mucho- cuando ella dijo eso, algo hizo Click en la cabeza de Stan ya que se le ocurrió una muy buena idea.

-"Estresante ¿Eh?"- sonrió de forma lasciva -si quieres Wendy, yo te ayudo a que dejes de estar estresada- se posiciono detrás de ella y le empezó a masajear los hombros con delicadeza.

-Ah… gracias Stan… es muy relajante…- la chica se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro a lo que el chico agrandó su sonrisa ya que su plan iba de maravilla.

-¿Sabes cómo esto sería más relajante? Si te quitara tu abrigo morado para poder masajearte mejor los hombros y la espalda- le quitó la prenda y la tiró por ahí dejando a la chica usando solamente una camiseta blanca con el dibujito de un animal en el pecho y que le marcaba sus bien formados senos -¿Mejor?- le preguntó retomando su acción.

-Mucho mejor Stan…- la chica continuaba dejándose llevar por la emoción apoyándose en su novio

-Y si así te pones con un masaje en los hombros… ¿Cómo será cuando te masajee por aquí?- Stan con todo descaro posó sus manos en los pechos de su novia que dio un sobresalto ya que no se esperaba eso, pero en vez de objetar o molestarse, rió un poco disfrutando de sus caricias.

-S-Stan… síguele- el pelinegro pensó "¡Lo tengo!" al darse cuenta de que estaba logrando su objetivo ¡Prácticamente ya lo tenía en la bolsa!

-Tus deseos son órdenes- el chico se sentó detrás de ella poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura para estar cómodo y luego le empezó a masajear el resto del cuerpo con toda la pasión del mundo mientras le besaba y lamía el cuello, los hombros y las orejas haciendo que ella gimiera del gozo a cada momento -aún quedan más lugares de tu bello cuerpo que esperan ser masajeados…- le lamió el pómulo de la oreja izquierda.

-Masajéame hasta el último rincón Stanley…- accedió para luego girar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y sus azules ojos se chocaron con los de su novio diciéndole con la mirada: "hazme lo que siempre me has querido hacer en todo este tiempo".

Así que cambiaron de posiciones, Wendy estaba acostada en la cama y Stan acomodado entre sus piernas quitándole la camiseta y falda amarilla dejándola solamente en panty y sostén para luego quitarle este y empezar a besarle y chuparle los senos mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba con firmeza sus muslos y glúteos.

-Hay Stan… síguele así…- al igual que él, la chica se sentía en el Cielo por el trato que estaba recibiendo por parte suya y sentía como la sangre le hervía del éxtasis.

El chico le lamió la barriga llegando hasta el panty amarillo de ella, así que se lo quitó y le empezó a masajear la entrada.

-¡CIELOS STAN!- exclamó en gozo la joven sujetándolo fuerte de sus hombros para luego morderse los labios sonriendo al igual que su novio para luego verse fijamente.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto…- le dio un profundo y apasionado beso en los labios -Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento por tanta abstinencia- bromeó un poco.

-Sabes que tenía mis miedos Stanley…pero ellos ya no tienen ni voz ni voto a estas alturas- Stan se quitó sus calzoncillos dejando su miembro erector e todo su esplendor y puso la punta contra la cavidad de la joven.

-¿Lista Wendy…?- ella asintió con la cabeza de forma lenta -aquí vamos- y justo cuando estaba por empujarse y adentrarse en ella…

-¡SORPRESA STANLEY, VOLVIMOS!- los dos adolescentes se detuvieron en seco como si fueran dos actores porno que han arruinado la escena y el director exigió corte ya que para su MUY mala suerte ¡Apareció el padre de Stan junto con su esposa e hija mayor!

-Regresamos antes de lo previsto hijo, ¿Cómo has esta…?- iba a preguntarle Sharon pero tanto ella, como Randy y Shelli enseguida quedaron en shock ante semejante escena.

-¡OH MIERDA!- gritaron Stan, Shelli y Randy al mismo tiempo mientras que Wendy y Sharon gritaron: ¡SANTO CIELOS! De la vergüenza, especialmente la pelinegra que se tapó con una sábana y su novio se cubrió sus partes nobles con su inseparable gorro azul.

-¡Se nota que nos has perdido nada de tiempo en hacer de las tuyas, puto mojón!- Shelli enseguida dejó de estar asombrada para burlarse de su pobre y desafortunado hermanito.

-¡¿En dónde dejé mi cámara?!- Randy también dejó de estar atónito y fue en busca de ese aparato y su mujer en vez de sujetarse el puente de la nariz como normalmente lo haría, se tapó la cara con las manos para no ver a su hijo y a la novia de este, desnudos y él con una gran erección.

-¡QUE VERGÜERNZA!- Wendy se puso sus prendas lo más rápido posible -¡Lo-lo lamento Stan! ¡PERO TENGO QUE IRME!- después de coger sus cosas se largó lo más rápido posible.

-Si existe un Dios… ¡SÉ QUE ME ODIA!- Stan dejó de estar avergonzado y gritó con todas sus fuerzas a los cuatros vientos ante la mirada divertida de Shelli que estaba a punto de morirse de la risa.

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**_

-¡JAJAJAJA!- Kenny y Cartman de nuevo se estaban muriendo de la risa ya que Stan les contó la suerte tan mala que tuvo ayer -¡ESTÁS JODIDO HIPPIE!- se burló el culón ¡TAN CERCA PERO TAN LEJOS!- ahora fue el rubio quién se burló.

-Por Moisés…- susurró Kyle que no podía negar que esa situación le daba mucha risa.

-Esa la oportunidad perfecta… ¡Y SE ECHÓ A PERDER!- Stan está más cascarrabias de lo que ha estado antes.

-Pe… pero no te preocupes Stan… aún tienes tu pobre mano derecha para seguir jalándotela- Kenny le trató de hacer "sentir bien" cosa que por supuesto molestó más al pelinegro.

-Y ya sa-sabes lo que dicen hippie… que la es-esperanza es lo ú-último que se pierde- Cartman también quiso hacer que se "sintiera mejor".

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el culo gordo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Y quien sabe, puede que algún día se te presente otra oportunidad para poder llevarte a Wendy a la cama- a diferencia de los otros chicos, Kyle si lo quiso hacer sentir mejor de manera genuina.

Así que vamos Stan, no te rindas, y sigue intentando ligarte a Wendy y como lo dijo Kyle, quien sabe cuándo se te puede presentar otra oportunidad para tirarte a tu chica, tal vez cuando los planetas se alineen. Así que ten paciencia ya que tarde o temprano…

**ALGÚN DÍA LO CONSEGUIRÁS…**

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 22/01/2015.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic, sé que fue relativamente corto pero es que Coyote me dijo que le hiciera el fic no muy grande y así lo hice ;D.**

**Así que con los que respecta el Lime… ¡Ya me dieron ganas de darme con Manuela! XD y si lo que Kenny dijo fuese verdad, ya tendría la mano derecha como la de King Kong XD y espero que a todos les haya gustado es aparte (Especialmente a los chicos ;D) y también espero que con esto, más personas se decidan a hacer Stendys con mayor frecuencia para variar el tan sagrado Style y no siempre retratar a Wendy como una maldita puta, manipuladora sin compasión (cosa que me molesta un poquito debes en cuando)**

**Ahora me despido y que tengan buenas noches y de nuevo espero que a mi amigo Coyote Smith le haya gustado su regalo ;D (Ahora me dirijo al baño para bajarme las ganas XD)**


	2. ¡Al Fin lo Consiguió!

**ALGÚN DÍA LO CONSEGUIRÁS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Aquí me presento con el segundo capítulo de esta historia que después de un año entero ¡Al fin la actualizo! ¿Por qué? Pues obviamente porque es para celebrar ¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI AMIGO COYOTE SMITH! (Como siempre pasa, se tira confeti y se soplan espanta suegras XD)**

**Y como a él le encanta tanto el Stendy, naturalmente le doy gusto haciendo la secuela de este fic en donde al fin Stan y Wendy tendrán su momento especial. Espero que les guste, en especial a los hombres que leen la historia ;D**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: ¡AL FIN LO CONSIGUIÓ!**

En la pizzería de Willy, los chicos de la clase de Garrison estaban reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Craig Tucker.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CRAIG!- le felicitó Clyde enérgicamente ofreciéndole una caja con lindos decorados, ganándose su seña obscena tal y como era de esperarse -que malito eres ¡Y tanto que me esforcé para conseguirte eso- hizo un puchero alejándose cruzado de brazos. El pelinegro iba a decirle algo inapropiado, hasta que notó la mirada de Token con la que decía: "No empieces a comportarte con un patán de primera clase" por lo cual suspiro resignado.

-Está bien… muchas gracias por tu obsequio, Clyde- esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el castaño fuera hasta él y le diera un fuerte abrazo amistoso -ya, deja de ser marica- lo empujó.

-Esto es de lo más aburrido. Hubiera sido mucha mejor idea ir al Hipopótamo de Menta para deleitarnos con las putas que se encuentran ahí- se quejó Kenny -al menos la comida que dan aquí es bien sabrosa y gratis- le dio un mordisco a su rebanada de pizza.

-Así se habla, pobretón. Que pienses con el estómago y no con la polla- le felicitó el culón que tenía a su alrededor un pocotón de platos de comida -traigan más comida si quieren que deje una buena crítica- ordenó para que enseguida ese tipo disfrazado de minero le trajera otro platillo.

-¡Con mucho gusto! Aquí traigo un platillo especial para ti- se lo sirvió chequeándole el ojo a Kyle que le devolvió el gesto y sonreían cómplices.

-Espero que si este bien rico- Eric le dio una mordida a lo que le sirvieron y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer -¡ESTA SABROSÍSIMO!- le dio otro mordisco -¡¿Cuál es su secreto para hacer comida tan sabrosa?!- al preguntar eso, el minero y el judío lucharon fuertemente para no reír.

-Una vieja receta familiar- dio media vuelta para irse -"increíble que después de tantos años ¡Y siga cayendo redondito!"- internamente se estaba muriendo de la risa.

-Pero McCormick tiene razón. Ya no somos unos mocosos para celebrar cumpleaños de esta manera. Somos casi adultos y debemos celebrar como tal, y eso es divertirse tomando hasta reventar y caer dormidos de la borrachera y revolcarnos con toda puta que quiera tirarse un buen polvo con nosotros- espetó Craig quitándose de la cabeza, su gorrito de cumpleañero.

-Y descargar toda la tensión que tenemos acumulada dentro de ellas haciendo que sean las que revienten- Clyde estuvo de acuerdo con esa para sana filosofía y retorcida forma de pensar.

-Sí… descargar toda la tensión que tenemos acumulada… se oye tan bien…- suspiró Stan sobándose su callosa mano derecha y con la mirada perdida al dejar volar su imaginación.

-Oh ¿Pero qué le pasa al siempre "maduro y responsable" Stan Marsh? ¿Acaso sigue fantaseando con la idea de poder algún día tirarse a su noviecita Wendy como tanto lo ha deseado? Parece que hasta los más "sensatos y responsables" deben satisfacer sus deseos carnales debes en cuando- Kenny se burló de él al darse cuenta de que era lo que le pasaba.

-¡CÁLLATE KENNY!- le gritó el pelinegro avergonzado y encabronado.

-Sí que estas jodido, Marsh. Ya que ahora estás junto con el marrano de Cartman, el Friki de Kevin, el sabiondo de Kyle, el mojigato de Butters y el lunático de Tweek en el Club de los Vírgenes- Craig le hizo burla haciendo reír a los demás.

-¡Nadie te preguntó Craig!- Marsh se avergonzó más de lo que estaba, ganándose el dedo medio de él, y los demás mencionados también sintieron el gran peso de la humillación sobre sus hombros -es que esa ocasión fue la oportunidad perfecta para al fin haberla hecho mía ¡PERO NO! Mi querida familia tuvo que interferir y arruinarlo todo ¡MALDITA SEA!- se puso energúmeno -¿Cuándo se me volverá a presentar otra bella oportunidad como esa?-

-Tomando en cuenta que tú eres tú, diría que una vez cada mil años- Kenny se mofó -pero no te pongas así de cascarrabias. Aún está mi oferta de conseguirte una bella chica para que te saque toda esa tensión acumulada- le palmeó la espalda.

-"¿Por qué diablos es a él a quién le hace ese ofrecimiento? ¡¿Por qué rayos no le ofrece eso a nosotros?!"- se quejó Caos dentro de la mente de Butters.

-Kenny, sabes muy bien que por más que quisiera poder gozarme alguna chica que tú me ofrezcas ¡WENDY ME MATARÍA A GOLPES! Me dejaría peor que cuando le pateó el culo a Cartman- el culón se atragantó por la comida y se puso a toser por haber recordado ese suceso -y no van a pasar mil años para que se me presente otra oportunidad de poder tirármela. Solo debo ser paciente y actuar en el momento adecuado para al fin hacerla mía como siempre he soñado- sonrió de forma esperanzadora y empuñando su puño derecho de forma triunfal.

-Solo falta que cuando al fin te la hayas cogido, la termines premiando o algo así- su sonrisa se borró enseguida por parte de ese pésimo cumpleaños por parte del cumpleañero.

-Si nosotros estábamos hablando de ese tema tan peculiar en estos momentos ¿De qué estarán hablando las chicas ahora?- indagó Kyle ya incómodo por todo lo que se ha hablado.

-De seguro esas putas están hablando sobre los actores más guapos y no sé qué más maricadas- le respondió el culo gordo como si fuera cualquier cosa y siguió ingiriendo su comida especial.

Mientras tanto, en la base secreta de las chicas que se localiza en un baño público en el parque…

-Yo tampoco estoy para nada de acuerdo con las corridas de toros. ¡POBRES ANIMALITOS! ¿Qué han hecho ellos para ser maltratados de esa manera?- muy a diferencia de lo que el culón especuló, las chicas estaban hablando sobre el maltrato animal.

-Solo a los bárbaros desalmados se divierten con un espectáculo tan bizarro y cruel. Esa clase de personas es la responsable de que el mundo sea como es ya que gozan del sufrimiento ajeno sin considerar el dolor y martirio que les pasa a los demás tanto humanos como animales- habló Bebe -¿Por qué no repartimos volantes sobre el maltrato para crear consciencia en las personas? De esa forma se darán cuenta de lo equívoco que son esas clases de entretenimientos- sugirió.

-Una muy buena idea, Bebe- le apoyó Red -entonces vamos hacer esos volantes ¿Nos ayudas, Wendy?- le preguntó a la pelinegra, que en todo momento, había tenido su cara apoyada en su mano derecha y tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana totalmente ajena a la charla al igual que su novio -¿Wendy? ¿Estás bien, te pasa algo?- la llamó, pero ella no cambiaba de semblante.

-Oye Wendy ¿Será que todavía sigues pensando en Stan y de cómo estuvieron a punto de hacerlo?- al igual que Kenny, Bebe enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

-… ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Bebe?!- al percatarse de eso, se avergonzó al igual que Stanley.

-Huy cálmate, solo quería saber si seguías teniendo ese asunto en tu mente- la rubia rió un poco -¿Qué sentiste cuando estuviste a punto de hacerlo? ¿Miedo, ansiedad o placer? ¿O te quedaste con las enormes ganas de terminar lo que empezaron?- le hizo varias peguntas entusiasmadas.

-¡BEBE POR FAVOR ESTE NO ES EL LUGAR NI EL MOMENTO PARA HABLAR DE ESO!- le pidió la pelinegra roja como un tomate por la vergüenza.

-¿Cómo pasamos de hablar sobre el maltrato animal a charlar sobre las relaciones íntimas que Wendy casi tuvo con Stan?- preguntó Sally a Heidi que se encogió de hombros riendo un poco.

-Que no te de miedo decir cómo te sentiste en esos momentos, Wendy. Todas las chicas que han tenido relaciones, incluyéndome, en la primera ocasión hemos sentido mucha inquietud. Pero con el paso del tiempo se les hará de lo más natural; en especial si su hombre sabe cómo hacer los movimientos correctos - las chicas no podían creer que la rubia rizada haya dicho semejante cosa.

-Digo lo mismo. Token sí que es todo un semental al momento de hacerlo- Nicole suspiró.

-Okey… lo mejor ahora es hacer los volantes y luego imprimirlos- sugirió Red retomando la conversación original. Y para no seguir con el tema del sexo, las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Hey Wendy- Bebe se le acercó y la alejó un poco de las demás -ya sabes lo que te he dicho. Si te sientes preparada para hacerlo con Stan, que nada te detenga. Claro siempre y cuando te asegures de que no hay riesgo de embarazo o enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Y si no hay peligro de estas dos cosas, todo es posible- le aconsejó palmeándole la espalda.

-Eh… sí, gracias Bebe- le dijo eso para que ella no siguiera indagando con ese tema -"Solo espero, que para la próxima vez no ocurra algo humillante que arruine el momento"- vio hacia arriba.

Pasaron los días y para la mala suerte de Stan, no se había presentado otra magnífica oportunidad de al fin poder pasar ese "rato especial" con Wendy (Para la desgracia de su pobre mano derecha que ya estaba comenzando a sangrar) pero de nuevo se le presentó otra oportunidad y esta vez, no podrían ser interrumpidos por nada ni por nadie.

Estaban dando un paseo por las calles del pueblo tomados de la mano. Habían salido de una reunión en el centro comunitario y están hablando del tema sobre el maltrato animal.

-Sí, yo también aborrezco a esa clase de personas. Una cosa es ver animales morir por culpa de otros animales ya que es parte del ciclo de la vida, pero morir por mero entretenimiento o por deporte es algo inaudito- él estaba de acuerdo con la perspectiva de su novia.

-Espero que podamos crear consciencia en la mente de las personas y se den cuenta de que los animales pueden sentir y sufrir como nosotros. Pero tomando en cuenta la mentalidad obtusa que muchos tienen, eso sería algo bastante difícil- la chica desvió ya triste.

Stan se angustió y pensó en como animarla. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando cerca del centro comercial, cosa que le prendió el foco.

-No te pongas así. Mira, vayamos al centro comercial para animarte un poco ¿Te parece bien?-

-¿Al centro comercial? Pero si ya está cerrado- le dijo ella cuando estuvieron frente a la estructura.

-Eso no es problema alguno- Stan sacó de su bolsillo una navaja especial, fue hasta las puertas y abrió los seguros -¿Entramos?- le ofreció sonriendo un poco ante las vista asombrada de la chica.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Stan. Esto es un delito y nos podrían meter presos- ella estaba reacia

-Descuida. Solo vamos a divertirnos un poco con lo que hay adentro. No es como si fuéramos a robar o algo así- le ofreció, pero la pelinegra siguió alegando -es por tu bien. Para que así no sigas lamentándote por lo que le pasa a los animales y despejes tu mente- volvió a sonreírle con cariño.

-Ah… está bien, Stan. Pero si nos descubren, diré que me obligaste- bromeó un poco haciendo que riera. Ambos entraron y Stan volvió a poner los seguros -cielos… este lugar se ve tan tétrico de noche y sin las luces prendidas- se abrazó a sí misma viendo todo a su alrededor.

-No te preocupes, Wendy. Aunque no lo parezca, hay varias formas de divertirnos aun en la oscuridad. Te lo aseguro- le rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho -vamos a las escaleras eléctricas, ahí te mostraré algo divertido- se dirigieron a ellas, que estaban apagadas, y subieron hasta llegar al segundo piso -ahora deslicémonos- se sentó en el la banda corrediza de las escaleras y se deslizó, extendiendo sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio, hasta llegar al piso -¿Lo viste, Wendy? ¡Es fácil y divertido! Ahora inténtalo- la alentó.

Wendy volvió a dudar, pero Stan lo hizo con una facilidad tan grande, que le dio la suficiente confianza en sí misma. Se sentó en la banda corrediza, casi cayendo, y se impulsó.

-¡HAYAYAY!- pero al deslizarse, agitó sus brazos de forma desesperada (Y muy cómica) para no caer -¡STAN, STAAANNN!- gritó desesperada y al llegar al final de la banda corrediza…

-¡PANK!- salió volando hacia adelante chocándose contra Stan con tanta fuerza que ambos rodaron por el piso unos metros.

-Auch… ¿Estás bien, Stan? ¿Te lastimé?- le preguntó ella cuando se incorporaron. Pero al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, se apenaron ya que ella estaba sentada sobre la entrepierna de Stan y sus piernas estaban a cada lado de su cintura.

-Este… sí, sí. Estoy bien- se pararon y se sacudieron la ropa -y bueno… ¿Te divertiste al deslizarte de esa forma?- al no saber que decirle, dijo una tremenda estupidez.

-La verdad… ¡SI FUE BIEN DIVERTIDO! en serio. A pesar de que casi me morí del susto ¡Fue tan excitante! ¿Lo podemos repetir?- para su suerte, ella se divirtió con eso.

-¡Por supuesto! Y eso que aún quedan muchas más cosas divertidas que podemos hacer aquí- volvieron a subir por las escaleras sin darse cuenta del doble significado de esas palabras.

Después de haberse divertido de todas las maneras imaginables (Sin caer en asuntos pasados de tono) decidieron ir a una tienda que vende todo tipo de ropa a probarse muchas vestimentas.

-¿Qué tal me veo así?- quiso saber Wendy que estaba usando un vestido victoriano y con un paraguas apoyado en su hombro derecho.

-Pareces Mary Poppins- Stan rió un poco al haber sacado su cabeza del probador en dónde estaba -mi turno- al salir, reveló que estaba llevando un smoking negro y un sombrero alto -¿Qué tal? Ahora parecemos invitados a una fiesta de gala en Inglaterra- ambos rieron por eso.

-Nos llevaríamos el premio- después de soltar otra risa, Wendy vio la hora en su reloj -¡CIELOS! Mira lo tarde que es. Ya debemos ir a nuestras casas antes de que nuestros padres se preocupen.

-Muy bien. Cambiémonos y volvamos todo a su lugar- Stan al ingresar al ropero y ponerse sus prendas habituales, iba a salir pero vio a Wendy que le daba la espalda todavía quitándose ese vestido tan incómodo.

Cuando pudo quitarse esa bulbosa falda, quedó solamente en ropa interior incluyendo la faja que estaba amarrada por muchos cordones. Esa visión dejó hipnotizado a Stan que no pudo evitar recorrer de arriba abajo el esbelto y bello cuerpo de la chica (especialmente su lindo traserito) que parecía haber sido esculpido por los propios dioses.

Ellos dos estaban solos y nadie los estaba observando. Su instinto le decía que ese era el momento oportuno para al fin hacer el baile de la fertilidad (Pese a que el sitio no era precisamente el más adecuado) y esperaba que ella accediera. Respiró hondamente y se le acercó a su chica que batallaba para desamarrar los cordones de su molesta faja.

-Déjame ayudarte, Wendy- él la abrazo por la espalda depositándole un beso en la boca, haciendo que riera, y le desamarró esa hilacha de cordones quitándole la faja dejándola totalmente en ropa interior.

-Gracias, Stan- dio media vuelta para encararlo ganándose enseguida un beso apasionado en la boca y unas tiernas acaricias por parte de él -¿Stan?- se sorprendió cuando se separaron.

-Wendy- él la miraba con hambre n sus ojos para besarle y succionarle el cuello volviendo a acariciarla sin reparo alguno arrinconándola contra un muro. Ella dejó de estar asombrada, para cerrar los ojos y soltar gemidos gozando de la atención que recibe por parte de él -Hagámoslo aquí y ahora- esta petición sonó más bien una orden y metió una mano bajo su sostén para sobarle con firmeza sus bien formados y tentadores senos.

-¿A-aquí, seguro?- pese a que estaba regocijándose de sus caricias, ella conservó su sentido común

-¡Claro que es seguro! Aquí no hay nadie y no seremos interrumpidos como la vez pasada- le aseguro -¿Es que acaso no quieres hacerlo? ¿No te sientes lista?- no negó su disgusto por esto.

-No es eso, es solo que… bueno, ya sabes. Jamás pensé que mi primera vez sería en una tienda de ropa rodeada de todo tipo de disfraces y atuendos- los 2 rieron por eso -¿pero tienes protección? Ya me había tomado esas pastillas para no terminar embarazada o algo así.

-Ya me conoces, Wendy. Siempre tengo un As bajo la manga; mejor dicho, bajo mis pantalones- él saco de uno de los bolsillos de su Jean un condón y lo guardó -¿Entonces si quieres hacerlo?-

-…- ella lo volvió a pensar, pero al sentir de nuevo las caricias de él y sus besos, la hicieron ceder -sí, Stan. Hagámoslo- él sonrió triunfal por eso.

-Lo vas a gozar a lo grande, te lo aseguro- Stan comenzó a quitarse la ropa **(NA: Los que sean** **menores de edad, miren en otra dirección. El resto, gócelo a lo grande ;D)**

Después de quitarse la ropa quedando solamente en interiores, la volvió a abrazar y acariciarle cada rincón de su cuerpo, sobre todo sus glúteos y tetas para a recostarla en el piso acomodándose entre sus piernas y dándole leves embestidas aun teniendo la ropa interior puesta.

Wendy arqueaba hacia atrás su espalda sin dejar de soltar suspiros de gozo al sentir como Stan le masajeaba los senos sin dejar de besarle y chuparle el cuello. De nuevo sintió esa agradable sensación que obtuvo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Stan por primera vez y su cuerpo ardía de placer, y eso que esto era solamente el principio.

Para Stan ese era el paraíso ya que al fin podría hacer lo que tanto a anhelado con su novia (Y darle un merecido descanso a su mano derecha) dejó de masajearle las tetas para besárselas y chuparle los pezones, para sobarle sus nalgas y carnosas piernas para a continuación meterle dos dedos en su vagina haciendo que la chica se tensara y abriera los ojos de par en par.

-¿Stan?- le preguntó ya dejando de soltar suspiros y se preocupó algo.

-Descuida, Wendy. Solo te quiero dar más placer y dejarte preparada cuando comience la verdadera diversión- le susurró en el oído derecho para lamérselo, mordisquearlo y mover de forma circular los dedos que le metió -además… conozco una posición que nos dará mucho placer a ambos al mismo tiempo- le sonrió enormemente ya viéndose a los ojos.

-¿Cuál?- apenas preguntó esto, Stan intercambio de posiciones haciendo que ella estuviera de cabeza, las piernas apoyadas en sus hombros y tener frente a su cara su gran miembro erecto -¡¿Stan?! ¡¿Qué haces?!- se asustó más debido a esa pose, y tuvo que sujetarlo de los muslos para no caer.

-Es la clásica pose del 69. En esta pose los dos nos degustamos con las partes nobles del otro ¿Es que acaso nunca has escuchado de ella?- él rió un poco por eso, a pesar de tener frente de sí el coño de ella y la sujetaba con firmeza de sus muslos -así que comencemos con esto- y antes de que ella pudiera alegar, le besó la vagina y comenzó a lamérsela con ansias.

-¡STAN!- grito ella del placer cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior -me… ¡Me gusta, Stan! ¡SÍGUELE!- le pidió con voz aguda enterrando sus uñas en los firmes muslos de él.

-Con mucho gusto- él sonrió sin detener su acción -pero por favor, haz lo mismo por mí- le pidió ya que su palpitante miembro rogaba por atención.

La chica se lo tomó con una mano y después de tragarse un nudo de la garganta, abrió la boca y comenzó a chupárselo dedicándole la misma atención que ella estaba recibiendo.

-¡GUUAA!- debido a que Stan le estaba chupando el coño, su grito se volvió un rugido ronco de puro placer y de nuevo sonrió enormemente.

Al estarla sujetando, la hacía moverse de arriba debajo de forma lenta y pausaba a la vez que le volvía a agarrar y sobar con rudeza sus nalgas, e incluso meterle los mismos dos dedos en su retaguardia moviéndolos de nuevo de forma circular. Wendy se volvió a tensar por eso, pero dejó que le hiciera de todo, ya gozando ese gesto, y sin detener su propia acción.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus bocas chupando y lamiendo las partes privadas del otro, acompañado del sonido que las manos de Stan manoseando todo el cuerpo de la chica desde la cintura para abajo (En este caso, para arriba) Pero cuando comenzaron a balancearse, cayeron al piso rodando un poco por el suelo, y por encima de los disfraces que usaron y al detenerse Wendy ahora se encontraba encima de Stan, pero todavía haciendo la pose 69, y ella le enrolló el cuello con sus piernas.

Los dos se balanceaban sin dejar de darse gusto, ahora con Wendy también manoseando a su novio, para después de unos segundos correrse en las bocas del otro soltando otro gemido ronco.

-Ah… ah- los dos respiraban agitadamente separándose y enderezándose para verse sonriendo divertidos y de sus bocas escurría saliva combinada con sus fluidos.

-¿Te gustó mucho, cierto?- rió Stan tomándola de la mano tratando de regular su respiración.

-Claro que sí… bastante placentero… y estimulante- ella también soltó una risa tonta.

-Y pues…. ya sabes ¿Quieres continuar? Aún tengo mucha más tensión que descargar- le pidió con hambre de más, más y más.

-¿Qué más quieres hacer?- quiso saber ella con una mescla de curiosidad y cautela.

-Oh nada especial, solo unas cuantas posiciones más- él se le acercó para volver a besarla y acariciarla rodando de nuevo por sus trajes (Manchándolas con sus fluidos corporales) y ahora Stan se puso encima de ella acomodando su pene entre sus senos dando una leves embestidas para que estos lo masturbaran (De alguna forma)

-¡¿Pero qué haces, Stan?!- ella no es esperaba para nada eso y lo hizo a un lado justamente cuando se corrió y el chorro de semen salió disparado casi cayéndole en la boca.

-Pe-perdón, Wendy. Es que me acordé de algo que vi en un programa de TV- se disculpó riendo un poco apenado -pero no te pongas así- la volvió abrazar y repartirle besos por todo el rostro y el cuello -continuemos…- pidió con tono seductor. A lo que ella no pudo resistirse y preguntó que más quería hacer -otra pose que es podría llegar a ser tan placentera como la vaginal, pero con cero riesgos de embarazo- de nuevo sonrió sardónicamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?- la chica de nuevo se dejó llevar por curiosidad.

-Esta- la tomó, la volteó e hizo que se apoyara en un banco en donde las personas se sientan -la clásica del perrito- la sujetó fuertemente de las caderas.

-¡¿ESTA?!- ella se asustó mucho más con eso -¡¿No es muy dolorosa?!-

-Pues al principio podría serlo, pero te aseguro que te va a encantar; incluso más que la pose 69- le afirmó -solo relájate y respira hondo- se posiciono en la entrada (Corrección, salida) y puso la punta de su pene entre las nalgas de ella -¿Lista, Wendy?- ella asintió levemente -andando…- suavemente fue empujando abriéndose paso en las estrechas paredes anales, pero no frenó hasta estar totalmente adentro de la chica que se estremeció y comenzó a temblar violentamente.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡ME DUELE, ME DUELE!- no pudo evitar gritar y llorar del dolor respirando derramando gruesas lágrimas y respirando agitadamente con la cabeza gacha.

-¡¿Wendy?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te lastime?! ¿Me salgo?- se arrepintió por haberla sometido a eso y dejarse llevar por su insaciable deseo carnal.

-No…- habló con un hilo de voz y negó lentamente con la cabeza -so-solo deja… que me a-acostumbre- le pidió tratando de controlar las convulsiones de su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando ella ya estaba acostumbrada, asintió levemente y se movió un poco. Stan captó la señal y comenzó a darle lentas, pero fuertes embestidas que poco a poco comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad y brusquedad.

-¡AH, AH, AH, AAAHH! ¡STAN! ¡AH, AAHH! ¡MÁS POR FAVOR!- suplicaba ella girando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio de nuevo. Enterraba sus uñas en el acolchonado del banco, cada parte de su cuerpo se agitaba con fuerza y sus carnes temblaban con violencia.

-¡CON MUCHO GUSTO!- Stan no solo aumentó la velocidad, sino que la agarro con más fuerza de las caderas haciendo que estas se comprimieran estrechando más las paredes anales causándole más placer. Los gritos de dolor y placer de ella, se combinaban con sus gemidos roncos de él y el sonido de ambas carnes friccionándose entre sí.

Después de unos segundos él se puso de pie, sin dejar de embestirla salvajemente, haciendo que las piernas de ella estuvieran a unos centímetros del piso, prácticamente todo el peso de su cuerpo era solamente soportado por el miembro.

-¡HAY STAN, CONTINÚA, SÍGUELE!- le pidió rodando hacia arriba los ojos al sentir como él llegaba hasta lo más fondo de su ser.

-¡SI QUIERES MÁS, TE DARÉ MÁS!- le dio una fuerte nalgada. Pese a que es la primera vez que hace esto, su instinto (Y ver ciertos programas) han hecho que sepan cómo comportarse (Cómo un follero que coge como si no hubiera ningún mañana) -Wendy… ¡Estoy a punto de! ¡AHHH!- se corrió en su interior depositando una gran cantidad de semen.

Se salió de ella y se sentó en el piso respirando muy agitado sonriendo enormemente. Ella se sentó con dificultad y su sonrisa era acompañada por una mueca de dolor soltando un leve : "Uh…"

-¿Cómo te sientes, Wendy? ¿Te duele mucho?- la vio de arriba abajo notando lo sucia que está.

-Pues… me duele… pero también me gusta…- otra vez soltó una risita boba.

-¿Quieres parar hasta aquí? ¿O quieres seguir hasta el final?- pese a todo, seguía muy ansioso.

-Ah… ah… no llegué tan lejos… para rendirme a mitad del camino… sigamos- Stan la vio asombrado por eso, pero volvió a poner una de esas radiantes y medio retorcidas sonrisas.

-Prosigamos entonces- la tomó de los brazos y la acostó con delicadeza en el piso, la tomó de las piernas abriéndoselas y volviendo a poner la punta de su miembro contra la apertura.

-¿Preparada?- le pidió permiso de nuevo y ella asintió mordiéndose el puño derecho -Aquí voy de nuevo…- estuvo a punto de ingresar, hasta que recordó algo sumamente importante -¡MIERDA, CASI LO OLVIDO!- tomó sus pantalones y sacó el condón -un poco más y caso cometo el peor error de mi vida- sonrió aliviado y se lo puso.

-No puedo creer que se te haya olvidado algo como eso- ella lo regañó molesta por tal descuido.

-Por suerte reaccioné a tiempo- se volvió a posicionar -ahora sí, en marcha- con la misma sutileza de antes, ingresó despacio rompiendo el himen que representaba la virginidad de la chica, que no pudo gritar como antes ya que se estaba mordiendo el puño por lo cual solo soltó un gemido ronco estremeciéndose de nuevo -¿Espero que te acostumbres de nuevo?- preguntó dándole de nuevo tiernos besos por la cara.

Ella asintió de nuevo e intentó volver a calmar su respiración y contracciones mientras que Stan le volvió a besar y lamer los senos para calmarla y que el dolor se le fuera más rápido. Supo que estuvo lista cuando abrió los ojos para verlo fijamente con determinación y le enrolló la cintura con sus piernas y cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Esta vez, Stan no fue delicado y comenzó a darle fuertes estocadas volviendo agitar los cuerpos de ambos con violencia y al sobarle los senos, sus manos parecían las garras de un ave de rapiña clavadas en su presa. Los dos se miraban fijamente, mordiéndose de nuevo sus respectivos labios inferiores sonriendo y las gotas de sudor del chico caían en la cara de ella.

De nuevo el silencio del lugar era interrumpido por los gemidos de los 2 y de las carnes rozándose con violencia entre sí. Después de darse otro apasionado beso, intercambiaron de posiciones quedando Wendy encima de él y dando saltos empalándose una y otra vez contra el miembro del joven, volviendo a soltar gritos de placer, y él le movía de arriba abajo sus manos masajeándole tanto sus pechos, como su abdomen.

Los dos eran uno solo, sus cuerpos ardían por la pasión, en ese mismo lugar, teniendo solo como testigos las diferentes prendas que se habían puesto, dejaron salir todo el deseo desenfrenado de poder fusionarse con el otro alcanzando el máximo exponente de placer puro.

Estaban por llegar al clímax otra vez, así que Stan se incorporó quedando sentado y tomando de los hombros a Wendy ayudándola a moverse de arriba abajo con más fuerza y rapidez. Se volvieron a ver fijamente afilando los ojos sin dejar de soltar gemidos y se volvieron a dar otro profundo beso justo antes de…

-¡OOAAHH!- llegar al último orgasmo y la cúspide del placer. Stan se dejó caer de espaldas al piso con Wendy acostada encima de él. Respiraron de nuevo agitadamente sumamente exhaustos y con la palabra GOZO grabada en sus caras.

-Cielos… eso estuvo… grandioso…- habló Wendy apenas pudiendo mantenerse consciente.

-Lo mismo digo… lo mismo digo- Stan le dio un beso en la frente -sin dudas esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida… y espero tener más noches como estas en el futuro- le agarró el culito.

-Yo también… yo también- ella le besó la boca -pero… debemos arreglarnos, poner las ropas en su lugar e irnos… antes de ser descubiertos- con dificultad se puso de pie.

-Solo espero… que nadie se percate del olor y lo sucias que están…- después de esta bromita, se pusieron sus prendas y guardaron los demás atuendos para irse como si nada hubiera pasado y dando gracias de que nadie los haya descubierto

Oh eso pensaron ya que no se dieron cuenta de que cierta cámara de seguridad de la tienda de ropa, fue el único testigo del bello espectáculo que ellos hicieron.

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**_

-¡¿LO VEN TODOS, LO VEN TODOS?! ¡¿VEN LA BRUSQUEDAD CON LA QUE STAN SE LA ENTERRÓ A WENDY UNA Y OTRA VEZ?!- gritaba Kenny a todo pulmón corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela con un Tablet en sus manos.

-¡CLARO QUE LO VEMOS! Tendríamos que estar ciegos para no ver semejante espectáculo- le respondió Craig sonriendo enormemente viendo su celular junto a sus amigos que prestaban toda su atención, incluso Tweek que se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, pero entreabrió los dedos.

Para la mala suerte de Stan y Wendy, la grabación de la cámara de seguridad, se volvió un video viral que tiene incontables visitas y ahora eran el centro de atención de todo el pueblo.

-¡ES UNA BESTIA DEFINITIVAMENTE! Se nota que la tensión que tenía acumulada era como la lava de un volcán en erupción ¡CASI PARTIÓ A WENDY A LA MITAD!- el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Maldito hippie suertudo ¡Ya se pudo tirar a una chica!- se quejó Eric -cielos, Stan. Que falta de compostura- Kyle se avergonzó por la aptitud de su amigo -"¿Cuándo será el puto día en que podamos hacerle eso a una puta?"- ahora fue Caos quién se quejó, mientras que Butters estaba rojo de la vergüenza y se frotaba sus nudillos, pero sin despegar sus ojos del Tablet.

-Y si así se comportaron en su primera vez ¿Cómo serán las siguientes?- Bebe sonreía orgullosa por lo que su amiga al fin pudo hacer, en contraste con las demás chicas que estaban apenadas al ver eso… excepto Nicole que también prestaba toda su atención.

-Esto no puede estar pasándonos…- Stan se sujetó con tanta fuerza el puente de la nariz, que parecía arrancárselo en cualquier momento, y ni hablar de Wendy que estaba roja como un tomate y deseaba que la tierra se la tragara -pero bueno, valió totalmente la pena ¿Verdad, Wendy?- trató de ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

-Si valió la pena… ¡Pero no me esperaba este tipo de atención!- exclamó -y no solo eso ¡¿Qué dirán mis padres y los tuyos al ver este video?!- esas preguntas palidecieron al chico. Por parte de sus padres no habría problema alguno (Excepto tal vez por su papá que dirá un pocotón de tonterías orgulloso de él) pero en cuanto al señor y señora Testaburguer… tendrá que ejercitar bien sus piernas para poder escapar de ellos y no terminar convertido en hilachas.

Pero de todas maneras, y a pesar de la gran humillación pública, lo que importa es que…

**¡AL FIN LO CONSIGUIÓ!**

**Segundo y último capítulo de esta historia completado el 25/01/2016.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic, especialmente el Lemon ;D, sé que la drama de la historia no es la más elaborada o profunda, pero quise concentrarme casi exclusivamente en el acto carnal.**

**Y si se preguntan porque puse todas esas poses y escenas, fue por pedido de mi buen amigo Coyote Smith que le gusta TANTO el Stendy y las relaciones sexuales entre Stan y Wendy, le di ese gusto ;D**

**De nuevo le deseo un feliz cumpleaños a él y que cumpla muchos años más :D. me despido y espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado, hasta la próxima (Enseguida voy al baño a bajarme las ganas como siempre hago cuando hago un Lemon de esa clase XD)**


End file.
